1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and methods for using the same, and particularly to a portable electronic device having a surge protection device and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers are used to play audio files, many accessories (e.g., earphones or speakers) are often connected to these portable electronic devices to output the played audio signals. Thus, the quality of the audio signals is improved. Furthermore, the played audio signals can be easily transmitted to predetermined positions.
However, when an accessory is connected to an interface of a portable electronic device, an electric potential on the interface may suddenly change, and an electric surge may be generated. Furthermore, electric surges can also be generated when the accessory outputting the audio signals is changed (e.g., selectively changed between a speaker of the portable electronic device or an earphone) or the volume of the played audio signals is adjusted. These electric surges may worsen the audio playing quality, and may also damage the portable electronic devices and the accessories.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.